Just Ten Months
by yoxvn
Summary: Giotto and Tsunayoshi is an orphan. They promised each other to always stay together. But, Giotto broke the promise and gone, leaving Tsuna alone. What will he do when he knows that his little brother had left him to meet with their parents, while still waiting for his beloved brother's return? 7YO!Tsuna, 15YO!Giotto, Fail-angst.


**JUST TEN MONTHS**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS OWNED AKIRA AMANO-SENSEI**

_**WARNING : Tragedy, Character death, Big brother!Giotto and Litle Brother!Tsuna, fail angst ;_;**_

* * *

On 29th December, Iemitsu and Nana Sawada got in an accident. When they crossed the road. A drunken truck driver crossed the road and hit them.

The Sawada couple went immediately to the ICU. Their sons, Ieyasu 'Giotto' Sawada and Tsunayoshi Sawada were living alone in the Sawada Residence.

On 30th December, Iemitsu and Nana Sawada finally passed away, leaving their two sons living alone. Giotto who is already 19 years old was taking many part time jobs to get money for him and his brother who is only 10 years old.

"It will be okay, little brother. We will be okay. Don't be afraid okay? I will always stand beside you." Giotto comforted his little brother who was currently crying over their dead parents.

"R-Really?" Tsuna asked with a teary eyes.

"Why would I lie?" Giotto said then hug his brother.

* * *

But on 2nd January, Giotto began to feeling the burden of his brother. So, that night he left the house without telling his brother. Unfortunately, Tsuna saw him leaving the house. But, he keep silent about that. He didn't even chased after him. He just keep staring from the window, unmoved.

"Doushita no, oniichan? Why did you break our promise?" Tsuna whispered brokenly, a lonely tear escapes his eyes.

* * *

After 10 months leaving and ignoring his brother, Giotto suddenly received a letter and a box from the police. He felt confused. But, when he opened the letter and read it, it began cleared to him.

**『****Sorry mister. But, your brother had passed away, on 14th October. So we brought his belongings to you.』**

He didn't believe it. He never thought that his brother will leave him this fast. Yesterday, he just thought to appologize to his brother. But now, he regret his previous action, but strangely he didn't feel any sadness at all.

When he was looking at Tsuna's belongings, he found a book that look like Tsuna's diary. Without any hesitation, he read the book.

While reading it, he didn't realize that he was crying. One teardrop, two, three, and then he was crying loudly. He really regret leaving his brother. He will even turn back the time if he can.

But, the rice has become the porridge. There is nothing he can do except accepted the truth that he had read.

**[2/1]**

_Big brother? What happened? Why are you leaving? Is Tsu-kun being a bad boy? Is that why papa and mama leave us? Will you come back? Tsu-kun promise to be a good boy until you come back! So please come back.._

**[3/2]**

_It's been one month since big brother leave Tsu-kun. Tsu-kun has been a good boy! He has been helping the old granny at her cafe, Kana-san's orphanage, and onee-chan at the kindergarten. I still keep the promise! So, big brother please come back soon.._

**[19/3]**

_Tsu-kun just come back from Tsu-kun's part time job. They keep telling me that I did a good job. But, it's not good enough! I had to get more money so I can help big brother. I don't want to be a burden for you again…_

**[2/4]**

_One of Tsu-kun's bullies said that big brother must be hated me too. But, that's wrong right? I know that big brother is somewhere out there searching for money for us! So we can live happily ever after like the fairytale that Tsu-kun's teacher keep telling us, right?  
_

**[15/5]**

_Tsu-kun just came back from the hospital. The doctor said Tsu-kun is exhausted and anemia. He also said Tsu-kun have to get more rest. But, Tsu-kun can't do that! Tsu-kun have to prepare for big brother's coming soon. Tsu-kun hope a little rest will do just fine._

**[30/6]**

_What should Tsu-kun do? Tsu-kun have often coughing out some blood. Should Tsu-kun tell the doctor? But, if Tsu-kun go to the hospital again then big brother's money will wasted out. Maybe Tsu-kun just have to rest a little more._

**[13/7]**

_The doctor said I had been infected by cancer virus. The cancer has been spread through my lungs. I can't even breathing without the machine anymore. What should I do? I don't want big brother see me like this.._

**[14/8]**

_My time is running out. It was even harder to breathing. My chest feel very hurt. Maybe it's time to good bye? NO! NO! Please don't take me away from big brother..  
_

**[17/9]**

_I'm sorry, big brother. I think my time is running out fast. Sometimes, when I see the sky I remembered your eyes. Everyday I prayed to the God, but everytime I prayed I only have one wish. I want to meet big brother again, even if it's for the last time._

**[13/10]**

_Tomorrow is my birthday, big brother. Do you even remember it? The truth is I don't want to celebrate it because it reminds me of the time when papa and mama are still here. But I can feel that my times is already almost up. Can I even see your smile once more?_

**[14/10]**

_To my dear big brother,_

_I'm sorry if my existence just make you sad or angry. I never want to be a burden to you. But it seems like everything that I do will never reach you, hahaha? I just want you to know, that even if I never told you directly I have always been and will ever love you. You are my most precious people that I hold. But, maybe I am just not good enough for you. I will just make your image bad. And I have always know that I am nothing to you. So, now I want you to live your life peacefully without any problem, burden, or sadness. Because I, your brother and your only burden have been lifted up from your shoulder. I think, I will meet papa and mama today. So, we will wait for you, ne? I'm sorry for all my mistakes and I thank you so much for everything that you have given me. You gave me love, foods, clothes, money, and school funds. And if you want to know, I already give the Sky orphanage all the money I have received. Please visit them someday and tell them my goodbye. Thank you for everything. I love you, big brother. So much! See you!_


End file.
